pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pok
| releasedatum_eu = | Regie = Kunihiko Yuyama | filmname_ja = 七夜の願い星 ジラーチ | filmname_ja_romaji = Nanayo no Negai-boshi Jirachi | filmname_en = Jirachi: Wish Maker | filmname_de = Jirachi: Wishmaker | filmname_fr = Jirachi, le faiseur de vœux | vf=Gotta Dance!! }} Der Hauptdarsteller|222px|thumb|right Pokémon 6 – Jirachi: Wishmaker ist der sechste Pokémonfilm. In Japan erschien er bereits am 19. Juli 2003 und kam hierzulande erst am 14. Mai 2007 als DVD auf den Markt. Handlung Zu Beginn wird Team Magmas Ziel, das legendäre Pokémon Groudon für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen, erläutert. Außerdem wird ein Mann in einer Höhle gezeigt, der ein Kristallgebilde mitnehmen will. Ash, Maike, Rocko und Max sind auf dem Weg zu einem Festival. Mitten in der Nacht sprechen sie über den nur alle eintausend Jahre erscheinenden Millenniumskomet. Die Enttäuschung ist groß, als sie den Veranstaltungsort des Festivals erreichen, jedoch nur auf eine leere Mulde hinabblicken. Nach dem Abendessen und etwas Schlaf werden Ash und seine Freunde von Lastwagen geweckt, die in die Mulde fahren. Die ankommenden Schausteller bauen in Windeseile den Vergnügungspark auf. Auch ein Zauberer zaubert scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein komplettes Zelt für seine Vorführung hervor. Am nächsten Tag vergnügen sich Ash und seine Freunde im Autodrom und entdecken beim Schlendern durch den Vergnügungspark ein Flugblatt, auf dem steht, dass eine Vorführung des Zauberers vom Vortag stattfindet. Die drei Mitglieder von Team Rocket arbeiten derweil als Clowns. In seiner Show überrascht der begabte Zauberer Butler mit vielen Tricks, wobei ihm eine Frau namens Diane sowie seine Pokémon Magnayen und Kirlia assistieren. Während der Vorführung hält Diane ein violettes Kristallgebilde in die Luft. Max vernimmt eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Kristalls. Um dem Unbekannten zu helfen, stürmt er die Bühne. Diane und Butler tun so, als würden Max und der herbeieilende Ash die Freiwilligen aus dem Publikum sein, weshalb Maike und Rocko auf ihren Plätzen neidisch werden. Team Rocket, noch immer als Clowns verkleidet, kommen auf die Bühne, weil sie als Helfer angestellt sind. Ash und Max müssen in eine Kiste inmitten der Bühne und werden von Butlers Zwirrklop mit einer Hyperstrahl-Attacke attackiert. Im letzten Moment öffnet sich der Boden der Kiste und die beiden fallen in einen Schacht unter der Bühne. Für die Augen der Zuschauer scheinen Ash und Max einen frontalen Angriff abbekommen zu haben. Sie tauchen jedoch an einer anderen Stelle der Bühne, zu der sie der Schacht geführt hat, wieder auf. Während der Show versucht das vermeintlich assistierende Team Rocket Ashs Pikachu in ihren Besitz zu kriegen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingt. Später erklären Butler und Diane, was es mit der Stimme auf sich hat, die Max hörte. Jirachi, das Wunschpokémon, welches im Kristall gefangen ist, erwacht alle eintausend Jahre, genau dann, wenn der Millenniumskomet zu sehen ist. Für diesen Vorgang benötigt es aber nicht nur den Millenniumskomet, sondern auch einen Freund, den es in Max sucht. Sieben Tage und Nächte, in denen der Komet am Himmel steht, wird es in der Lage sein, Wünsche zu erfüllen. Damit dies geschehen kann, übergibt Butler den Kristall in Max' Obhut. Bei dem Besuch der Verkaufsstände des Festivals kauft Maike einen Wunschstern. Dieser hat sieben Klappen, von denen man in jeder der Nächte, in denen der Millenniumskomet sichtbar ist, eine schließen soll, um einen Wunsch erfüllt zu kriegen. Am Nachthimmel erscheinen Feuerwerke mit Abbildern von Pokémon. Wolken überdecken in dieser Nacht die Sterne, weswegen der Millenniumskomet leider nicht zu sehen ist. Maike schließt die erste Klappe ihres Wunschsterns. Während Ash und seine Freunde in den bedeckten Nachthimmel blicken, beginnt Maike ein Wiegenlied ihrer Mutter zu singen. Erst schläft Max ein, dann beginnen auch die anderen zu träumen. Als die Wolkendecke aufbricht und der Millenniumskomet sichtbar wird, leuchtet der Kristall auf und Jirachi erwacht zum Leben. In Butlers Wohnmobil wünscht sich Max von Jirachi viele Süßigkeiten, aber es teleportiert Süßigkeiten von einem Stand zu Max. Der Verkäufer möchte seine Ware zurück, doch Jirachi ist zu müde, so muss die komplette Fracht eigenhändig zurückgebracht werden. Der nächste Tag bricht an und Max vergnügt sich mit Jirachi in verschiedenen Attraktionen des Festivals. Das beobachtet Team Rocket und wünscht sich, Jirachi würde ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Da Team Rocket gefeuert wurde, helfen nun Maike, Ash und Rocko Butler beim Aufbau seiner Show. Max will seiner Schwester Maike helfen, wovon das verspielte Jirachi ihn abhält, indem es ihm seine Brille klaut. Auf einmal zerbricht der Spiegel hinter Maike und ein Absol tritt hervor. Zum Schutz vor Absol lassen Ash und Maike Pikachu und Flemmli gegen es kämpfen. Beide Pokémon werden zu ihrem Schutz von Jirachi aus der Manege teleportiert und Absol rennt auf die nun schutzlose Gruppe zu. Mittels einer Falltür fängt Butler das Pokémon. Kirlia versetzt Absol mittels Hypnose in Schlaf. Während Maike die zweite Klappe des Wunschsterns schließt, sieht sie Butler mit dem träumenden Jirachi zu seinem Zelt schleichen. Maike ist alarmiert und rennt zu Butlers Wohnwagen. Butler positioniert Jirachi innerhalb einer Maschine. Das alles tut er nur, da er vor einiger Zeit ein Mitglied von Team Magma gewesen ist und ein Groudon künstlich erschaffen wollte. Sein Plan misslang und er wurde verhöhnt, weshalb er schwor ein Groudon ohne Hilfe der Verbrecherorganisation zu erschaffen. Hierfür will er Jirachis Macht nutzen. Um diese Energie zu gewinnen, fordert er das durch die Maschine leidende Jirachi auf, sein wahres Auge zu öffnen. Maike weckt derzeit Ash, Rocko und Max auf und berichtet ihnen, dass Butler Jirachi entführt hat. Kaum aus dem Wohnwagen erblicken Ash und seine Freunde einen Lichtstrahl, der aus dem Zelt Butlers in Richtung des Millenniumskometen scheint. Daraufhin kommt ein Strahl vom Millenniumskomet zurück. Schleunigst eilen sie Jirachi zur Hilfe. Pikachu hält Zwirrklop auf und Ash, Maike, Max und Rocko, samt Diane, die sich ihnen anschließt, können mittels Butlers Wohnwagen die Flucht ergreifen. Magnayen bringt im letzten Moment eine Sonde zur Verfolgung an. Während die Gruppe mit dem Wohnwagen auf dem Weg nach Forina, die Heimat Jirachis, ist, erinnert Diane sich an die Kindheit mit Butler. Jirachi muss zurück nach Forina, um die Wüstengegend in ein fruchtbares Paradies für Pokémon zu verwandeln. Butler hat den Kristall gestohlen, in dem Jirachi seinen langen Schlaf überdauert. Die Reise führt durch eine Wüste. Nachts schließt Maike die dritte Klappe des Wunschstern. Beim Lagerfeuer schlafen Diane, Ash und seine Freunde unter freiem Himmel. Am nächsten Tag fahren sie nicht nur durch eine Wüste, sondern auch durch Schluchten und Schlamm. Während der Reise nach Forina werden sie stets von Team Rocket verfolgt. In der vierten Nacht, in der der Komet zu sehen ist, schließt Maike auch die vierte Klappe des Wunschsterns. Im Laufe des kommenden Tages geht die Reise weiter und während einer Pause spielen sie am Fluss, wobei Ash Max das Steinehüpfen zeigt. Im Hochgebirge an einem See liegt das nächste Nachtlager. Nachts klappt Maike die fünfte Klappe zu. Max wird traurig, als er realisiert, dass Jirachi bereits in zwei Tagen wieder in einen tausendjährigen Schlaf verfallen wird, und läuft weg. Maike will ihm nachlaufen, doch Ash übernimmt diesen Part. Er erzählt Max von einer weggezogenen Nachbarin und dass Max für immer mit Jirachi befreundet sein wird. In Forina beginnen verschiedene wilde Pokémon sie zu begleiten. In dieser sechsten Nacht des Millenniumskometen schließt Maike die vorletzte Klappe. Nach dem langen Tag sitzen alle gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer. Max versucht wach zu bleiben, um möglichst viel Zeit mit Jirachi zu verbringen. Doch der Wirkung von Maikes Wiegenlied kann weder Max, noch Jirachi widerstehen und sie schlafen ein. Am nächsten Tag werden alle von demselben Absol, das in Butlers Zelt eingesperrt wurde, in die Höhle geleitet, in der Butler Jirachi fand. Durch ein Loch in der Decke ist der Millenniumskomet zu sehen. Von hier aus nimmt Jirachi alle eintausend Jahre Energie durch sein wahres Auge auf und gibt es an Forina ab, um dessen Vegetation zu schaffen. Aus heiterem Himmel scheinen zwei Strahlen durch das Loch, die eine Maschine von Butler verschießt. Ein Strahl fängt Jirachi ein und zieht es zu Butler. Mithilfe des zweiten Strahls werden Ash und seine Freunde gefangen. Jirachi schwebt auf Butlers Plateau und wird sogleich an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die ihm Energie entzieht. Das wahre Auge absorbiert die Energie des Millenniumskometen und diese wird durch die Maschine gebündelt als Lichtstrahl auf den Boden geworfen. Der Laser zeichnet die Form eines Groudon. Team Rocket beobachtet all dies. Das Absol und ein Libelldra eilen Ash und seinen Freunden zur Hilfe. Nach ihrer Befreiung starten Ash und Max einen Rettungsversuch, wofür sie auf Libelldras Rücken fliegen. Max zerstört die Maschine, während Ash Butler auf dessen Brutalanda ablenkt. Als sie landen, werden Ash und Max von den anderen bereits erwartet. Alles scheint sich zum Besten zu wenden, als plötzlich aus dem Muster eine Kreatur entsteht. Diese Kreatur ähnelt stark Groudon, ist allerdings nur eine zerstörungswütige Kopie. Das Monster beginnt zu randalieren und die Blumen und Bäume sterben ab. Die komplette Vegetation Forinas geht durch Groudon und ohne Jirachis Hilfe ein. Auch Absols Klingensturm zeigt keine Wirkung auf das Groudon. Anstatt Schaden zu nehmen, beginnt es mit klebrigen Tentakeln Pokémon zu absorbieren. Die Pokémon Forinas und auch Team Rocket, das ebenso verschlungen wird, sind im Bauch des Ungetüms noch sichtbar. Obwohl Butler versucht dies zu verhindern, wird Diane als nächstes von dem Monster absorbiert. Rocko und Maike trifft dasselbe Schicksal. Max und Ash laufen weg und werden nur durch den Flammenwurf von Butlers Brutalanda gerettet. Butler möchte nun Ash helfen, um Diane zu retten. Die Tentakel des Wesens reichen sogar bis in die Höhle, in der Ash, Max, Butler und Jirachi Zuflucht suchen. Der einzige Weg, Forina zu retten, ist Jirachi nochmals an die Maschine anzuschließen. Jirachi teleportiert die vier auf das Plateau von Butlers Maschine. Aber das Plateau wird vom Monster gerammt, weshalb Butler ein wichtiges Teil der Maschine fallen lässt. Ash gelingt es, das Teil zu fangen und Butler somit zu ermöglichen, die Maschine zu starten. Die Groudonkopie versucht, Jirachi durch seine Tentakel aufzuhalten, doch Butler schützt es und wird stattdessen absorbiert. Jirachi entzieht durch die Maschine dem Monster die Energie, wodurch sowohl die Pokémon, als auch die Menschen wieder befreit werden. Da dies die letzte Nacht ist, in der der Millenniumskomet sichtbar ist, muss Jirachi sich verabschieden und wünscht sich von Max das Wiegenlied, das Maike die Abende zuvor gesungen hat. Während die Freunde singen, fällt Jirachi in einen tiefen Schlaf und ein Kristall bildet sich um es, der in der Erde versinkt. Max weint und wünscht seinem Freund Jirachi eine gute Nacht und süße Träume. Am nächsten Tag teilen Diane und Butler mit, dass sie in Forina zusammen leben möchten und verabschieden sich von Ash, Max, Maike und Rocko. Maike bemerkt, dass sie vergessen hat, die siebte Klappe an ihrem Wunschstern zu schließen. Nach kurzer Enttäuschung sagt sie jedoch, dass man selbst dafür sorgen muss, dass die eigenen Träume wahr werden, dem Ash zustimmt. Zum Schluss hört Max noch einmal Jirachi, welches sagt, dass sie für immer Freunde sein werden. Charaktere Personen *Ash Ketchum *Maike *Max *Rocko *Butler *Diane Pokémon *Jirachi (Anime) *Groudon *Absol *Libelldra *Brutalanda *Kirlia *Magnayen *Zwirrklop *Pikachu *Mauzi Deutsche Synchronisation Erstmals wurde ein Pokémon-Film von ufa Anime herausgegeben. Alle Pokémon (mit Ausnahme von Mauzi, Jirachi und Pikachu, dessen Stimme in allen Versionen gleich ist) wurden nicht auf Deutsch synchronisiert und sagen ihre englischen Namen. Der Pokémon-Kurzfilm wurde überhaupt nicht synchronisiert, sondern komplett auf Englisch beibehalten. Außerdem wurden zwei Synchronsprecher des Animes durch andere ersetzt (diejenigen von Maike und Max). Die Sprecherin von Jessie wechselte bereits zum vierten Film aus Zeitgründen der eigentlichen Sprecherin. Inhalt Inhalt der US-DVD: * Gotta Dance (Vorfilm) * Jirachi Wish Maker (Hauptfilm) * Make A Wish (Musikvideo) * Messages from the Director Mr. Yuyama (Interview) * Trivia Game * Artwork Gallery * Jirachi-Sammelkarte * Pokémon Colosseum Mini-Lösungsheft Trivia *Das Gebiet, in dem dieser Film spielt, basiert auf Wulingyuan in China. *In Südkorea debütierte der Film erst über 10 Jahre nach der Uraufführung in Japan, am 13. August 2014. Kategorie:Pokémon-Filme